


Your Biggest Fan

by Blue M Hart (ThePreciousHeart)



Category: Wayne's World (1992)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Conversations, Banter, Dating, Driving, F/M, Fast Food, Flashing, Flirting, Insecurity, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Musicians, Relationship Study, Showers, listening to the radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousHeart/pseuds/Blue%20M%20Hart
Summary: On the way back from Chicago, after Wayne "rescues" her from her music video shoot, Cassandra attempts to discuss their relationship and ruminates on the kind of man she wants. Meanwhile, Wayne is going through a bout of uncertainty of his own.
Relationships: Wayne Campbell/Cassandra Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know there aren't many fics for this film overall, but I still can't believe this is the first (and so far, only) one to not only feature Cassandra, but even include her as a character. I love her so much. I hope any potential readers feel the same way.

“We’ll have to stop at my apartment on the way back.” Her arms folded across her chest, Cassandra gazed despondently out the window at the fluffy clouds hanging in the afternoon sky. _So long, Chicago_. “I am not going on your show looking like this.” She shouldn’t have gotten in the car looking the way she did, really, but there hadn’t been time to grab the robe that had been provided to her between takes of her music video. She shouldn’t have even left the hotel that morning looking like that. How stupid she’d been to shut her mouth and accept the hideous fake deerskin bikini that Benjamin has picked out for her, because there was no way sweet, well-connected Benjamin could have looked at her and thought _exotic_ , without moving beyond that. Not Benjamin who was probably raking in his namesake, who’d ordered from a Chinese place in fluent Cantonese so _obviously_ he must be the expert on her culture. God, how could he have fished her in so badly?

“Are you sure?” Wayne said. His eyes were fastened to the road ahead, and Cassandra wondered if his avoidance of her gaze was necessary or deliberate. “Y’know, that snake looked really great on you.”

“Shut up.” Cassandra glowered at the windshield. “You’re not off the hook yet.” If anything, _she_ was the one off the hook, now that she’d realized Benjamin’s designs on her. She just couldn’t believe it had taken Wayne’s sudden appearance for her to open her eyes. Truly, she had no idea what to think of Wayne’s sudden appearance in general. She’d headed off for Chicago without a thought of the fraught state in which she’d left their relationship. Wayne Campbell wasn’t worth shedding a tear over. Crucial Taunt would shoot their music video, they’d head back to Aurora, and then– only then– had Cassandra been prepared to deal with Wayne. Him showing up on set had thrown a major wrench into that plan, one which had yet to pay off as far as Cassandra was concerned.

The music surging through the car momentarily drew Cassandra’s attention. She glanced at the stereo in confusion. _Don’t tell my heart, my achy breaky heart_... This was the kind of song that made her want to gag. She waited for Wayne to change the station, but his hand didn’t so much as stray to the dial. He seemed uncharacteristically lost in thought, or maybe he was trying so hard to ignore her that he’d ended up ignoring his surroundings. _Or maybe… maybe he’s afraid of me_.

Cassandra unfolded her arms, carefully side-eyeing Wayne. “Why’d you do this?”

“What?” Wayne’s voice was low in his throat.

“You, coming to get me. Getting me an audition.” Cassandra spread her hands. “You didn’t do this for yourself, did you?”

“What do you mean?” The response was spoken lightly, without a hint that Wayne had grasped Cassandra’s deeper meaning. _Is he playing dumb, or is he actually that dumb?_ When it came to Wayne Campbell, Cassandra had trouble differentiating the two.

Either way, she had to spell it out for him. “This is for my career, and not just because you wanted to win me back, right?”

Wayne gasped goofily, his hand flying to his mouth. “I’m insulted that you would even attempt to insinuate such a thing.”

“Cut the crap, Campbell. I’m serious.” For a moment, Cassandra felt halfway sorry for him. He’d clearly expected to waltz right in and patch things up with a smile, as if Cassandra would come running to his arms the moment she caught sight of him. But if it were that easy to sway a person’s mind, Cassandra wouldn’t have left for Chicago in the first place.

“Of course I’m doing this for you, Cassandra,” Wayne protested. “Crucial Taunt is amazing! You guys deserve to make it big, without any help from _Ben_ jamin.”

Cassandra raised her eyebrows. “So... you’re saying we need _your_ help now?”

“No!” Wayne hit the steering wheel. “Yes! I don’t know... Look, you wouldn’t’ve come with me if you didn’t want our help, right?”

Cassandra fought to keep her skepticism from showing. Honestly, Wayne’s offer wasn’t quite what she’d call _help._ A roundabout audition for an executive who might not even be paying attention was on the same level as Crucial Taunt’s first few shows, where every club owner had claimed they couldn’t afford to pay the band “but don’t worry, you’ll get plenty of exposure.” Appearing on a public access program didn’t put food on Cassandra’s table, or write checks to her landlord, or– most importantly– secure her as a United States citizen.

But if the money was all Cassandra was after… why had she run away from a majorly lucrative investment in favor of Wayne’s crackpot scheme? Sure, it could be because Benjamin had forced the band into an unflattering image before nearly forcing himself on her. But deep down, Cassandra felt dissatisfaction nagging at her, like a pesky gnat flying around her ear.

“Let’s get one thing straight.” Leaning over, Cassandra murmured sharply in Wayne’s ear. “I don’t need _anybody’s_ help to make it in the business.”

Wayne glanced at Cassandra. The second his eyes made contact with hers, a blush encompassed her, though she hoped it didn’t show. “Then why’d you hook up with Benjamin so fast?”

“I don’t know…” Cassandra bit her lip, trying to keep from expressing her dismay towards herself. She didn’t want to admit that the money had seduced her. The writing had been on the wall as soon as the revamped _Wayne’s World_ had aired, and still Cassandra hadn’t seen anything wrong with Benjamin’s offer. She couldn’t explain why– something about it had just felt _different._ What Benjamin had done to Wayne’s show was rightly considered a travesty, turning its anarchic, informal structure into something rigid and corporate. But when it came to the music video… It had seemed like a logical step to Cassandra. What better way for her band to make a splash than to be played on MTV?

_He tricked us both, in the same way._ Well, not quite the same way, because Benjamin hadn’t wanted to sleep with Wayne. But Cassandra felt she understood where Wayne was coming from. Not that she’d confess it under anything less than pain of death. She was supposed to be _smarter_ than that. Out of all the shady men in the business who’d tried to charm her before, she couldn’t believe she’d fallen for this one, just because he was clearly wealthy.

Which begged the question…

“How do you know for sure this Frank Sharp isn’t just Benjamin’s twin?”

“Twin?” Wayne glanced sideways at Cassandra. “Oh, I see what you’re saying.”

“Have you met him?” Cassandra asked. Wayne shook his head, eliciting a sigh. “What makes you think he won’t just play us the way Benjamin did? _If_ he gives us the time of day.”

“C’mon, Cassandra. Hey, how’s that Who song go?” Wayne began to sing, quietly and off-key. “ _We won’t get fooled again! Won’t get fooled again, no no…_ You know? You just gotta trust me.”

_Trust me._ Not long ago, Cassandra might have been able to take Wayne’s advice, but after the way he’d behaved towards her before she’d left Aurora, she wondered if perhaps Wayne was better off trusting her. Okay, so he’d been right about Benjamin, but if Wayne expected to be in a relationship with a musician, he had to get used to the attention Cassandra was bound to receive. They were both public figures, Cassandra reflected, and yet she didn’t pay the women who recognized him from _Wayne’s World_ any mind, because she didn’t consider them a threat. Wayne only had eyes for Cassandra, and Cassandra only had eyes for him. And yet, he didn’t seem to believe it.

As Cassandra contemplated silently, the radio filled the air with a static-edged tune, until Wayne spoke up again. “So… are we good?”

_Ugh._ Cassandra balled her hands into fists. “I don’t know, Wayne. Just let me think.”

“Okay.” Wayne whistled along to the radio as another minute passed.

“Now are we good?”

Cassandra sighed. _There’s just no reasoning with him._ Though she had to admit, she respected his stubbornness. She slouched into her seat.

“I didn’t think you would come all the way to Chicago for me.”

Wayne shrugged. “What can I say? I’d do anything for you, Cassandra. I’m your biggest fan.”

_Oh._ At once it clicked, so obvious that Cassandra had no idea how she’d missed it. All this time, she’d thought of herself and Wayne as creative equals, her with Crucial Taunt and Wayne with _Wayne’s World._ It was one thing she’d admired about Wayne, his passion for the show and the fearlessness with which he expressed his individuality. Such spirit lined up with her music rather well. But from Wayne’s point of view, he was just another fan worshiping at Cassandra’s feet. No wonder his insecurity had leapt out so transparently. Simply put, he did not consider himself worthy.

_Which just isn’t true._ If Cassandra had wanted a thick-headed jerk for a boyfriend, she wouldn’t have shot down the advances of the guitarist from her first band, against which he had retaliated by kicking her out. If she’d wanted a straight-laced man of whom her family could approve, she would have allowed them to keep setting her up on dates. If she’d wanted her boyfriend to drain his wallet on gifts for her, she wouldn’t have turned her back on Benjamin that afternoon. At the end of the day, Wayne was exactly what Cassandra needed. He was cute and goofy and always made her laugh, and above all, he’d never treated her as a lesser being to boss around.

But though Cassandra wanted to encourage Wayne, she couldn’t voice her thoughts, because being treated as a greater being instilled just as much discomfort. She didn’t need someone slobbering all over her, kissing the ground she walked on. All she asked for was a man to help carry her amp to the stage, with whom she could lie in bed all day listening to records, who would care for her and treat her with the level of respect that everyone deserved. She’d gotten into the car with him because she knew he was capable of fulfilling her expectations. Despite everything, she loved him. But it wasn’t a fan with whom she wanted to fall in love.

The physical road ahead was straight and narrow, but Cassandra couldn’t see past the twists and turns of the metaphorical road down which she and Wayne were headed. Taking a deep breath, she returned her focus to the billboards whizzing past her window. No need to mull over any of that now. There was a show coming up, once she’d showered and changed clothes and helped her bandmates haul their equipment into Wayne’s basement. Only when it was over would she be prepared to address the state of their relationship.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Wayne asked after a while. He hadn’t glanced at Cassandra since their conversation fizzled out, nor had he bothered to change the radio station. However, Cassandra noticed that he’d leaned back in the driver’s seat, the shoulders in his muscles unclenching. Clearly their discussion had settled whatever anxieties were coursing through his mind. Cassandra wouldn’t have imagined that such emotions were comprehensible to a person as boisterous and self-confident as Wayne.

“Sure,” she said. Wayne nodded to the upcoming exit. “Okay, there’s a Burger King coming up.” He changed lanes and eased up on a gas pedal, guiding the car off the highway.

The Burger King wasn’t far down the road. Cassandra shifted in her seat as Wayne approached the drive thru and rolled down the window.

“Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?”

“Yes, hello, I’d like a double cheeseburger and a large Coke, and—” Wayne stopped, glancing at Cassandra. She jumped in. “I’d like a Whopper with fries, and a Sprite.”

“Okay, all right!” Wayne gave Cassandra a thumb’s up. “You heard the lady. One Whopper with fries, coming up!”

They drove to the next window and waited for their food to be ready. When the drive thru employee opened the window to hand over the order, his eyes bugged at the sight of Cassandra’s bare skin, before he quickly controlled himself. Though Cassandra felt his reaction should irritate her, she couldn’t help but chuckle slightly.

“Mmmm.” Once he’d pulled away from the drive thru, Wayne hardly wasted a second before digging into the paper bag for his burger. “Man, this looks delicious. I don’t get why we don’t come here more often.” He unwrapped the burger and gave it a long, loving gaze, before promptly sinking his teeth into it.

_Because we’ve only been dating for a few weeks,_ Cassandra wanted to say, but she decided to humor Wayne instead. “Didn’t you used to work at Burger King?”

_“Mmph.”_ Wayne swallowed his bite. “Yeah. That’ll do it.” He took another bite, clearly relishing every second. As he chewed his burger, Cassandra noticed his jaw clicking. _Just like he mentioned._ She wondered why it hadn't stuck out to her before, but quickly realized it was simply because she didn't mind. She reached for her own burger.

In no time the Mirthmobile was back on the road, speeding down the highway with the radio pumping. Cassandra polished off her Sprite and wiped her mouth before addressing Wayne. “How long until we get to A—” An unexpected hiccup swallowed her words. Mortified, Cassandra pressed her hands to her mouth, muffling the hiccups but not ending them. _Dammit, I ate too fast…_

She might have brushed off the incident, had her eyes not landed on Wayne. He, in turn, was no longer looking at the road, but at her. An incredulous look dominated his face, as if he had never seen Cassandra before. _Perhaps he hasn’t. Not this Cassandra._ Goddesses didn’t get hiccup attacks, after all.

Then a car horn broke the spell. In his distraction, Wayne had let the Mirthmobile drift too far to the left. Cassandra’s stomach lurched as he swerved back into the right lane. “Whew! You okay?”

“Yes,” Cassandra said, only for another hiccup to interrupt her. Suddenly she burst out laughing, and Wayne joined in. They settled down, catching their breaths, just in time to catch the radio’s latest song:

_Oh, Mickey, you’re so fine_

_You’re so fine, you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey!_

_Hey Mickey!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this fic is not secretly a paid advertisement for Burger King. 
> 
> Also, Wayne's misquoting "Won't Get Fooled Again-" the line is actually "we DON'T get fooled again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever added a chapter to what was supposed to be a one-shot, but I had some flirty scenes in my head and felt like tacking them onto this fic. I can't say there'll be any more chapters, but you never know.
> 
> I realized that the timeline in the movie makes no sense when it comes to the ending (Wayne's World is supposed to air on Fridays, Cassandra is packing up for Chicago the day after, which is also presumably the day that Wayne & Garth make up after their argument and plan to win Cassandra back and everyone springs into action... but Frank Sharp is coming back through Chicago on Friday, so what, they just sat there for a full week before doing anything? And did it really take an entire week to film a band's music video?), so I framed this as if Crucial Taunt's appearance on Wayne's World was scheduled for the same day that Wayne goes to Chicago to get Cassandra back, which is what the movie seems to suggest.

Wayne had always thought Cassandra’s loft was far too nice to belong to a musician-slash-bartender living on her own. Though that wasn’t to say he disliked it. Riding the elevator up to her floor, he was overly conscious of her proximity, of the mere inches separating them. It would have been so easy to take her hand and caress away the tension that he could feel she was tightly suppressing, but… well, he wasn’t really sure if that was a smart move. Things had been kind of quiet between them over the last few miles on the road. Wayne hoped that Cassandra was only concerned with the broadcast to come later. If he was the source of her trouble… He tried not to feel concerned. _Everything’ll work out fine,_ he tried to convince himself. _Cassandra will love you again. Oh, yes. She WILL love you again._

Once they’d stepped off the elevator, Cassandra took the lead, striding ahead of Wayne through her apartment. Ordinarily Wayne would have drunk in the sight of Cassandra sashaying across the floor in a skimpy bikini, but instead he hung back, taking in the main room’s high windows and sparse furnishing. Once upon a time, this place had been a dance studio– he remembered seeing students in their leotards and pointe shoes every time his parents had happened to drive past the building when he was a kid. Cassandra’s remodeling, featuring creature feature posters and a billowing canopy to block out the natural light, was more Wayne’s speed.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Cassandra threw over her shoulder as she opened the gate that sectioned off her bedroom from the main room. “You wait out here. I won’t take too long.”

“Okay, all right.” Wayne flashed a thumb’s up, but Cassandra didn’t look back to catch it. He stood in place for a moment, inspecting the posters and the light fixtures without really seeing them. A bicycle propped up on its kickstand momentarily caught his attention. Did Cassandra ride a bike, or was she keeping it for a friend? It suddenly bothered Wayne that he didn’t know.

Only when Wayne heard the water running from the bathroom did he unclench his fists and heave a sigh. This was bogus, really, worrying over random crap when he should be worried about his own show’s future. If tonight’s plan didn’t work out… _Wayne’s World_ could be shut down permanently for breaking their contract with Noah Vanderhoff. Benjamin could swoop in and steal Crucial Taunt back from under Wayne’s nose. The boys might get caught stealing their equipment, or Garth’s satellite could go awry, or Frank Sharp might be out of range of their TV signal by the time of the broadcast, if he was even watching Channel Ten in the first place. And yet, instead of focusing on more pressing matters, here Wayne was still hung up over the conversation he and Cassandra had had in the car, and what it meant.

They were on good terms now, weren’t they? Sure, Cassandra had been pretty sullen when they’d first left Chicago, but she seemed to have gotten over it in the car. Wayne wasn’t sure what she had to be mad about in the first place. As far as he was concerned, he’d done her a favor by showing up on set to coax her back to Aurora. But clearly Cassandra didn’t see it that way.

It just didn’t make sense. He’d hatched this crazy scheme just for her, to prove that he was more devoted to her than Benjamin ever would be. Any of his past girlfriends would have went nuts had they seen the lengths to which Wayne was prepared to go for Cassandra. But she’d only been concerned with his motives. _This is for my career, and not just because you wanted to win me back, right?_

Which simply wasn’t a fair argument, because for Wayne, it was _both._ His love for Cassandra and his love for Crucial Taunt were one and the same. He couldn’t have one without the other. What scared him was the possibility that Cassandra felt differently. Crucial Taunt would always top her list of priorities.

How could Wayne be sure that he was even _on_ the list?

Folding his hands behind his back, Wayne walked towards the bedroom. Sounds of running water and hummed notes emanated from behind the bathroom’s closed door. The humming briefly stopped Wayne in his tracks. He guessed Cassandra was warming up for the night’s big gig. After listening for a bit, he flopped down on the bed, sprawling across the soft sheets and staring up at the obscured skylights overhead.

He hadn’t been lying there for very long before the phone rang. Wayne sprang up to answer it. “Hello?”

“Uh, Wayne? Is that you?” came the response. Wayne screwed his eyes shut, trying to place the voice. “Yeah, who is this?”

“It’s Anthony.” The drummer for Crucial Taunt sounded unfazed. “We just got to your place. Your mom let me use the phone. Hey, she’s a nice lady.”

“Okay, Anthony, tell me something I _don’t_ know.” Wayne rolled his eyes. “Is Garth back yet?”

“No, he and the other guys are down at the studio,” Anthony said. “I just wanted to check to see when Cassandra’s coming over. We’ve got all our stuff in the basement, we just need to soundcheck.”

“No problem.” Wayne glanced towards the vicinity of the bathroom. “We’ll be over in a minute, okay? She needs to get dressed first.”

There was a pause, during which Wayne could practically hear Anthony’s eyebrows raise, but in the end all he said was, “Okay. See you then, Wayne.”

“See ya.”

As Wayne reached over to place the phone back in its cradle, he noticed something on Cassandra’s nightstand that he hadn’t noticed before. An additional photo had been slipped inside a framed picture of Cassandra’s parents. Wayne picked it up, though he hardly needed a glance before recognizing it. The images were of himself and Cassandra, taken about a week ago at the mall’s photo booth. He’d cut the strip in half and put two of the photos inside his wallet- the one with them sitting staidly and smiling politely, and the one where Cassandra had given him bunny ears, unable to hide her smirk. Cassandra had kept the more outrageous photos– the two of them staring bug-eyed at the camera, trying out their best zombie impressions, and the final image of a hammy, sloppy kiss that had resulted in Cassandra pushing Wayne’s face away and dissolving into a bout of laughter. 

Wayne stared at the photo for a long time, as if hypnotized. He hadn’t really thought about what Cassandra would do with her half of the pictures, but he hadn’t expected to see them displayed at her bedside– potentially being the first thing she saw when she got up in the morning. Wayne’s head spun and his heart raced. _She really does love me…_

Carefully, he pried at the photo frame, pulling out the pictures from the photo booth to get a good look at the photo of Cassandra’s parents. A well-dressed man and a woman who looked awfully like Cassandra stood on the steps leading up to an apartment building, their arms around each other. Wayne hadn’t observed the photo closely the last time he’d been in Cassandra’s loft, but now he wondered where it had been taken, and what the names of her parents were, and what they did for a living. Had Cassandra ever told him about them? Why couldn't he remember?

Wayne glanced around the room, at once seeing all sorts of things he’d never asked Cassandra about. Did she collect those fans surrounding her vanity? How long had she been learning karate? Was that clarinet on her nightstand art, or did she actually know how to play it? Wayne had never assigned any importance to these musings, but now the questions consumed him. Add up all those little details… and Cassandra became not a robo-babe, not _la renard_ or _babia majora,_ but a whole person.

The _click_ of a door opening startled Wayne from his thoughts. Cassandra’s voice sailed through the air. “Hey, Wayne? Could you get me that red dress from the rack by the bed?”

“Sure!” Wayne replied, hastily replacing the framed photo on the nightstand. He bounded up and went over to inspect the rack. _Red dress, red dress…_ If only she’d been a little more specific.

“Which one?”

Feet padded across the floor, in lieu of a verbal response. Wayne turned to greet Cassandra– and gawked.

“The one with the lace.” Cassandra strolled past Wayne, apparently not noticing the effect that her drenched, towel-wrapped body had on him. She sorted through the items on the rack, before holding up a short, red lace dress with spaghetti straps. “How d’you think it’ll look?”

Wayne tried to jerk his jaw shut before Cassandra caught him. “I think you look… uh… _you’ll_ look hot.”

“Hm.” Cassandra lowered the dress and pressed her chin to her fist, seemingly considering it. “Okay. Thanks.” She turned around and trudged back to the bathroom, while Wayne shuddered. _“Shwing.”_

He thought he’d said it quietly enough not to catch Cassandra’s attention, but she spun back, a playful smile on her face. “Seriously?” There was a note of teasing in her voice. “You’ve seen _this_ before.” Dramatically she threw back her towel, exposing herself– _all_ of herself. Wayne tried not to stagger backwards into the clothes rack.

“Hey, uh, Cassandra… if you ever need a duet partner in the shower, just let me know, okay?”

“Of course.” Cassandra covered herself back up, a proud glint in her eye. “Depends on how lucky you’re feeling later.”

Smiling, Wayne crossed his fingers behind his back. _She loves me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twist my arm enough and I might just write a full-fledged multi-chapter fic about Cassandra (with some special guest stars).


End file.
